


Packaged Food

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [4]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: bad food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Making Dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packaged Food

According to the package, this meal would taste like chicken in cream sauce with roasted potatoes, but Cress had no basis for comparison. It would be a bland grayish-beige thing in grayish-beige sauce accompanied by other grayish-beige things as hard as rocks, of that much she was sure. Her orbit of Earth was sixteen hours, and the food was bad.

She liked to watch Earthen netfeeds about cooking while she ate and pretend that she was eating the beautiful food on the screen instead of the packaged food on her satellite. But she had no basis of comparison there, either.


End file.
